Noche de fantasías
by FaberryMC08
Summary: Advertencia G!P Rachel (One Shot)


**Noche de fantasías**

 **Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia : Rachel G!P**

llegaba a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo, estaba más que cansada, sin duda lo estaba, pero, tenía dos días libres, los cuales usaría para descansar y sobretodo, para estar con su esposa.

Su esposa, la Doctora Quinn Fabray, la cual también había tenido una semana muy pesada

Llevaban dos años de casadas, no era el matrimonio más perfecto, pero si de algo estaba segura Rachel, era de que se amaban y que harían hasta lo imposible porque su relación durara muchos años más.

Rachel llevaba una semana sin dormir con su esposa, la rubia había tenido guardia todos esos días, solo la había visto un par de veces,.

cuando la morena ya no soportó más la situación, tomó sus llaves y salió con rumbo al hospital.

A pesar del arranque de desesperación, las chicas solo pudieron verse por cinco minutos, ya que la rubia tenía demasiado trabajo, algo que molestó a Rachel pero sabía que no podía decir nada más.

Ese día la rubia la había llamado diciendo que su guardia había terminado, que llegaría temprano a casa y prepararía la cena para cuando llegara.

Rachel no podía estar más feliz, extrañaba a su rubia, extrañaba las charlas nocturnas, los chistes sin sentido por parte de ambas, las risas imparables que provocan más risas, pero lo que más extrañaba, era hacerle el amor, y ni hablar de su amiguito, ese también extrañaba a su rubia.

Entró y se fue directamente a la cocina, ansiosa por ver a su esposa, pero esta no se encontraba ahí.

 **\- Quinn? -** habló la morena elevando un poco su voz, pero sin obtener respuesta. **\- amor? Ya estoy en casa!.-** Subió las escaleras, esperaba que quinn estuviera en la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo que daba a su habitación, rezaba porque la rubia no hubiera tenido que ir a trabajar de último momento, no soportaría otra noche sin ella.

Abrió la puerta y su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa, ahí estaba su rubia, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, trato de no hacer ningún ruido, no recordaba que su esposa fuera tan hermosa,.

pero claro que lo era, y tenía que decírselo más seguido.

Tomó la silla que estaba en el pequeño escritorio que compartía la pareja en la habitación y se sentó frente a la cama, observando detenidamente a su mujer.

Rachel siempre decía que había sido muy afortunada en encontrar a una mujer como Quinn, hermosa, sexy e inteligente.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta que era una mujer con mucha suerte.

Quinn se movió ligeramente , abriendo un poco sus piernas, pero sin despertar.

La morena no pudo evitar mirar todo su cuerpo,

la chica en la cama, solo llevaba puesto una blusa demasiado delgada, tanto que se marcaban a la perfección sus senos, aquellos atributos volvían loca a Rachel, la rubia también llevaba unas bragas negras, bragas que la otra conocía muy bien, eran sus preferidas, para ambas.

La morena llevó una de sus manos a ese bulto que ya se notaba demasiado entre sus piernas, nunca había tocado a su mujer sin su consentimiento, pero , la idea de hacerla suya mientras dormía, la excitaba mucho.

Comenzó a imaginar lo que le haría, y la presión en su ropa interior era demasiada que tuvo que bajar su cremallera y sacar su miembro, que ya estaba más que listo para la acción.

Se acariciaba de arriba abajo mientras miraba a su esposa, la cual abría más sus piernas como si supiera lo que estaba provocando.

 **\- Quinn?.. estás despierta? . -** la morena no recibió respuesta **\- Dios! Y ahora qué hago con esto? -** bajo su mirada y vio su erección palpitante.

Quinn se puso boca abajo, abrió sus piernas y levantó su trasero un poco, su esposa aceleró sus movimientos con su mano, la rubia hasta dormida sabía cómo provocarla.

Se puso de pie y llegó hasta la cama, se quitó la ropa y solo dejó su bóxer puesto.

Se posicionó detrás de la rubia, colocó las manos a los costados del cuerpo de su mujer y pegó su erección a su trasero y comenzó a moverse, quería que su mujer sintiera todo el efecto que tenía en ella.

Se sentía tan bien, llevaba días sin nada de nada, que con solo frotarse con su chica, se sentía en el cielo.

Pero su amiguito no quería conformarse con solo un roce, quería mas, mucho más.

Besó toda su espalda, si había algo que la morena amaba de Quinn era eso, su espalda.

Llegó hasta la parte baja, y con sus dientes fue bajando poco a poco esas bragas negras.

Se reincorporó un poco en la cama... Sólo para apreciar el trasero bien trabajado de su mujer, al verlo, completamente desnudo y a su merced, su miembro más que erecto comenzó a palpitar dentro de sus boxers, haciendo una presión que le sabía a gloria, llevaba demasiado tiempo ya sin nada de acción con su chica y le estaba pasando factura, sus manos más que ansiosas se lanzaron a acariciarlo, sin duda ese atributo pálido y firme de su esposa era su debilidad, sus caricias eran apenas un pequeño roce, suave, delicado, como si temiera despertarla y que su mujer fuera testigo de lo que estaba por hacer.. Estaba tentadola y tentandose así misma... Prolongando la agonía de tomarla justo en ese momento ... Pero quería disfrutarlo...

Sin necesidad de penetrarla, recorrió con su miembro todo el trasero de la rubia, recordando recosto sobre su espalda, y comenzó a mecerse en el trasero de la otra, mordió todo la piel expuesta, y no pudo evitar gemir al oído de su esposa.

 **\- te he extrañado tanto cariño.**

Se detuvo, solo para lograr poner a su mujer boca arriba, y comenzó a acariciar sus pechos, a besar su cuello y después mordió sus labios.

Bajó con besos húmedos por todo su cuerpo, sin quitar su blusa, solo levantandola para poder saborear los pezones de la rubia.

Su lengua recorrió todo su abdomen, llegando hasta su cadera, se puso de rodillas abriendo las piernas de Quinn y posandolas al rededor de su cintura.

Se sorprendió y miró en seguida a Quinn al darse cuenta de lo húmeda que esta estaba.

Pero la Doctora ni se inmutaba.

Tomó su pene y comenzó acariciar la vagina de Quinn, esta se movía como pidiéndole que la penetrara, la morena disfrutó ese movimiento y sin esperar más, se hundió en ella.

No quería despertar a Quinn pero sabía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura de lo apretado que se sentía estar dentro de su rubia.

Se movía lento, disfrutando la sensación, la chica que estaba debajo comenzó a gemir, y a susurrar palabras.

 **\- Rachel… dios, no te detengas-** la morena escuchaba atenta lo que decía su esposa **\- amor por favor, justo así.**

No necesitó escuchar más, agarró las piernas de Quinn y las subió hasta sus hombros, dándole esa posición, un mejor ángulo para penetrar a su chica.

 **\- Dios Quinn, estás tan apretada hermos!, moría por estar de nuevo dentro de ti.**

Las embestidas ya eran brutales, y por un momento olvidó que su chica estaba dormida.

Se movía tan rápido, que se escuchaba el choque de su pelvis con el trasero de la otra.

 **\- Quinn me corro, voy a correrme hermosa.** \- había estado tan excitada y todo pasó tan rápido que olvidó usar condon, sabía que estaba en problemas. **\- Oh dios oh dios!, Dios!. -** Rachel no aguanto más y como pudo sacó a su amiguito del interior de su esposa y terminó corriéndose en su abdomen, una, dos, tres caricias y su orgasmo por fin cesaba.

Estaba exhausta, se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su esposa y comenzó a besarla, no sabía si lo que hizo estaba bien, pero vaya que lo había disfrutado.

Se quitó de encima, y se acostó a su lado, Quinn la abrazó y se pegó a su pecho.

 **\- Estuvo bien? -** la sonrisa de la rubia era enorme y con un toque de picardía

 **\- Estuvo genial amor -** la morena esperó un reclamo por parte de Quinn, reclamo que nunca llegó.

 **\- creí que no te correrías jamás, había olvidado el aguante que tiene mi esposa.**

 **\- Estabas despierta? ? -** la morena juraba que no, parecía super dormida.

 **\- Por supuesto que lo estaba. -** Rachel se quedó en shock. **\- quería ver hasta donde llegaba tu mente pervertida.**

 **\- Estás molesta?**

 **\- Porque lo estaría? , la verdad me gustó muchísimo. Aunque, me hubiera gustado que te corrieras dentro de mi. -**

Rachel no entendía porque le decía eso, sí la última vez que no usaron condon y la morena estuvo a punto de correrse dentro de ella, la rubia se molestó tanto, que la hizo dormir en el sillón por una semana, ya que Quinn creí que no era el momento para bebés, estaba a punto de iniciar su especialidad, y apenas si tendría tiempo para su morena.

 **\- Creí que no era el momento, que querías esperar un par de años más.**

 **\- Eso era lo que estaba planeado, pero…**

 **Muero por ser mamá, porque tengamos un bebé con tus ojitos. -** Estaba hablando en serio? O se trataba de una broma por parte de la rubia, sabía perfectamente el deseo que la morena tenía de ser mamá, y no era justo que jugará con algo como eso.

 **\- Quinn si solo estas jugando, dejame decirte que no es divertido.**

 **\- Como te demuestro que no es un juego? -** decía la rubia bajando la mano hasta el miembro semi erecto de Rachel, sin moverla.

 **\- Quinn. ..**

 **\- Dime…**

La morena abrazó a su esposa y acercó su rostro para besarla.

 **\- Te amo..**

 **\- Te amo..**

Sellaron su declaración con un tierno beso, sabían que su felicidad apenas comenzaba.

 **FIN**

 **Lamento los errores.**


End file.
